Yu-Gi-Oh! GX x Digimon Sample Scene
by Nova Kaiser Joe
Summary: This is a sample chapter, let me know what y'all think and I'll get to work on the full deal. Do note that it's subject to change in terms of deck and such, and not a target of flame. Also, for some reason, I can't get the "@" (at) symbol to stay in the document.


They snuck out of the Slifer dorm and made their way to the Obelisk Girls dorm. They got another boat and rowed across the lake to the grounds of the Obelisk girl's dorm and saw Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine with a tied up Syrus.

"Hey guys." Syrus said.

"Hey, Syrus. So, what exactly is going here?" Jaden asked.

"Well, uh, to make a long story short…I should have listened to ya, Davis." Syrus said, looking down.

"You got that right. I hope this taught you lesson." Davis said with a brotherly grin.

"Your friend here, trespassed into the girls' campus." Jasmine said.

"I told you," Syrus interjected. "It wasn't like that!"

"Now that you're here, you're trespassing, too!" Mindy added, ignoring Syrus' comment.

"That's right, so if you wanna win your freedom, you'll have to beat me in a duel!" Alexis challenged.

"We'll be expelled, if you turn us in!" Syrus cried.

"Not gonna happen Sy, I've got this." Davis said with a smirk, feeling the rising energy of his deck.

The duel was taking place on the lake with Naruto and Alexis standing up in a couple of boats. Syrus was in Davis' boat with Jaden, and Mindy and Jasmine were in Alexis's.

Crowler, who was treading the water nearby, finally coming out of hiding, but still far away from the students. "How exciting, a Slifer versus an Obelisk. Put him in his place, Alexis."

"Duel!" Both players drew their opening hands.

Alexis: 4000

Davis: 4000

"Get your game on, Alexis." Davis challenged.

Alexis drew her sixth card. "Etoile Cyber, rise!" A red-headed ballerina in an orange leotard spun as she appeared. [Etoile Cyber/EARTH/LV.4/(ATK:1200)/DEF:1600] "I'm also playing one card face-down."

"Alright, my turn." He said and drew his card, nodding to himself. "First, I'll activated A.I.'s Ritual! With this, I can discard Ignisters from my hand who's total Levels equal or exceed that of any Cyberse Ritual Summon that's summoned with this card!"

"He has a Ritual Monster already?" She thought with narrowed eyes as the water began to shift slightly in the normally calm lake.

"I tribute Gatchiri Ignister as the sole tribute!" The Slifer announced as his brown eyes gained a soft ocean blue color. "Appear! The water god dragon that hides in the ocean! Ritual Summon! Water Leviathan Ignister!"

Briefly appearing on the field was a bronze-colored Ignister with a large red, green, and dark purple shield in its left hand before it was consumed by a pillar of water, which made everyone cover their eyes as a blue light formed within.

Well, at least everyone in the boats were blocking, while Crowler was swept away by the current.

Soon the geyser broke apart as a nigh-majestic howl was heard and they all looked to see the new Ignister: It was a majestic and slender sea serpent with light blue scales covering a majority of its body with dark blue marks on its white-scaled underbelly, sporting bright yellow eyes, a magenta gem on its forehead, six magenta-tipped pale blue fins on its head, along dark blue spikes and pale blue sails on its body.

**[Water Leviathan Ignister/WATER/LV.7/(ATK:2300)/DEF:2000]**

"Beautiful..." The three girls whispered as the sea dragon floated around before gently rubbing its head against Davis, who smiled soft and rubbed its snout.

"Now for Water Leviathan's effect: When Ritual Summoned, all of your monsters with 2300 or less ATK are returned to your hand! Filter Reset!" He declared and the dragon nodded before its eyes glowed and unleashed a howl, sending shockwaves that sent Etoile Cyber back into Alexis' hand.

'He bypassed my Doble Passes without even knowing even knowing!' She thought as Water Leviathan floated back onto the field.

"Next, I'll activate Double Summon to bring out both Achichi Ignister and Pikari Ignister!" Davis said, playing the Spell as it glowed and revealed two summoning portals with two monsters floating out.

The first was a yellow blob-like entity with a cone-like appearance, gold, green, and lavender marks on the body to act as a face, a pair of two-clawed hands, and wore a white wizard hat with a stylized and crude " " symbol on said hat. **[Pikari Ignister/LV.4/(ATK:1200)/DEF:600]**

The second was a red blob shaped similarly to fire with black markings on the top of its body and the front of it, along with two four-stub-fingered arms floating nearby with a crude " " symbol on its center spike. **[Achichi Ignister/FIRE/LV.2/(ATK:800)/DEF:800]**

"With Achichi's effect, I can add a Level 4 or lower " Ignister" to my hand, while Pikari allows me to add an "A.I." Spell/Trap to my hand." Davis explained, moving his two picked cards to his hand before shuffling and resetting his deck back into place. "But now, Battle! Achichi and Pikari attack first!"

Both made sounds similar to their names before Achichi turned into a literal fireball and tackled Alexis, making her grunt.

**Alexis: 4000 - 800 = 3200**

Pikari then followed up with a giggle before unleashing various sparkles on the blonde, which soon sparked and exploded around her.

**Alexis: 3200 - 1200 = 2000**

"Now, Water Leviathan, show her your beauty! Aqua Rite!" The dragon opened its mouth and unleashed a torrent of water, slamming into Alexis as she cried out.

**Alexis: 2000 - 2300 = 0**


End file.
